Hormonas
by Namikazee
Summary: Definitivamente, Sasuke Uchiha no dormiría aquella noche.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son exclusivos de Kishimoto, pero los tome prestado para hacer esta historia n.n**

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>NA:** _**_No tengo mucho que decir por que todo lo diré abajo, pero eso sí: A favor de la campaña "__con voz y voto_" porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar comentario es "como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo". Un review nunca esta demás si la historia te ha sacado una sonrisa (:__

* * *

><p><strong>Hormonas<strong>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y ahí estaba él, Sasuke Uchiha, ex ninja renegado clase S, alumno del cruel Sannin Orochimaru y del sexto Hokage, integrante del legendario equipo siete y una de las piezas principales del triunfo en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi; él gran ninja intentaba hacerle entender a su esposa que las tres y cuarenta y siete de la mañana no era el momento de hablar sino de dormir, o en otras circunstancias de estar juntos, pero esto último no era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Él estaba durmiendo, soñando absolutamente nada y ella lo despertaba de esa dulce sensación de descansar todo su cuerpo y su mente. ¿Por qué? Muy sencillo.

_Malditas hormonas._

—Sasuke-kun ¿Que sucede si es niño y sale con mi cabello rosa?

—Hn.

—Lo sé, será muy difícil para él —murmuro Sakura angustiada y haciendo un puchero con los labios. Volteo a mirar a su esposo que fingía prestarle atención, ya que estaba más concentrado en mantener los ojos abiertos para no dormirse y su esposa no lo mande al sillón —¿Crees que le digan pelo de chicle como a mí? Quizá le digan que es un mariquita por el pelo...

—Duerme, Sakura.

—Aun no. Escucha, ¿crees que nos dejen teñirlo desde niño para que no se traume?

—Hn.

—No sé qué pueda hacerle la tintura a tan temprana edad. Tendré que consultarlo...

—Hn —cabeceo a la vez que sus ojos se cerraban, pero los abrió de golpe antes que su esposa lo notase.

—¿Y si lo marginan a mi bebe? No podría soportarlo.

—Sakura, es tarde. Vamos a...

—Sé que es tarde, Sasuke-kun. Estoy embarazada, no ciega ni sorda —replico la ojijade con lágrimas en los ojos, a punto de resbalarse. Sasuke contuvo el suspiro frustrado porque de seguro eso la haría llorar y gritar —¿Pero qué puedes entender tú, Uchiha problemático? Te pavoneas por la aldea a mi lado solo para demostrar que me follaste y me dejaste tu maldita semillita para renacer tu clan. A ver, Uchiha, oh todo poderoso, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de mí?  
>Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido —Hn.<p>

—¿Por qué te casaste conmigo?

—Hmph.

—¡Seguro que te casaste conmigo solo porque me quede embarazada! ¡Ni siquiera me amas!

Sentada en la cama, llevo sus manos hacia su rostro y comenzó a sollozar dando leves espasmos mientras su esposo largaba un largo suspiro que había retenido. Ella ya estaba llorando ¿Qué más daba si suspiraba?

Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba casándose con Sakura, con su molestia personal. Sabía que era demasiado emocional y sensible, como también muy testaruda y enojona, pero no pensó que el embarazo le multiplicaría esas "cualidades" cuatro veces más. A veces no sabía que decir o que hacer para que ella no se largase a llorar, a veces no hacía nada para que ella lo mirara y le gritara lo idiota que había sido en el pasado, claro que ella luego con su increíble fuerza lo estampaba contra la pared y lo besaba desenfrenadamente para dar paso a un momento apasionado entre ellos. Pero en ocasiones como aquellas...

—Tu frente.

Sakura dejo de sollozar para mirar hacia su marido, quien ladeaba la cabeza hacia el otro lado, pero aun así noto las mejillas sonrojadas.

—¿Eh?

—Tu frente...—aclaro la garganta al ver que Sakura no le estaba comprendiendo del todo —No me molestaría que sacara tu frente... me gusta...

—¿Te gusta mi frente? —pregunto incrédula, preguntándose si era una mala broma.

—Hn.

—Pero yo soy frentona —murmuro ella y más lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos —Todos en la academia se burlaban de mi frente ¿lo recuerdas? Tengo una fea frentesota.

—Nunca... tsk —chasqueo la lengua al sentir las palabras atragantadas en su garganta, pero sabía que no dormiría bien hasta que hablase —Nunca pensé que tuvieras una frentesota. Odiaba a los idiotas que te molestaran por algo tan absurdo.

Sakura tenía los ojos ensanchados por la sorpresa ante la revelación de su marido ¿A Sasuke-kun le gustaba su frente? Ella la había odiado toda su vida hasta que finalmente llego a aceptarla como parte de su encanto, pero cuando era niña creía que él jamás iba a enamorarse de ella por aquel defecto, sin embargo le estaba confesando que le gustaba...

Una sonrisa se asomó por el rostro de la muchacha y limpio sus lágrimas con la palma de sus manos. Sonrió coqueta y se acercó hacia su marido, este se sorprendió al verla tan cerca y con esa expresión que conocía perfectamente, aumentando más el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Definitivamente, Sasuke Uchiha no dormiría aquella noche.

Pero tampoco es como si fuese a quejarse.

_Benditas hormonas._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy emocionadisima porque estoy segura que en The Last nos mostrará como se habrá formado oficialmente la relación de Sasuke y Sakura Estoy ansiando ver ese reencuentro y no aguanto. Juro que no aguanto._

_SasuSaku cannon._

_Awww es tan lindo decirlo :3 _

_Voy a seguir jodiendo con esto y con el NaruHina. Después de tantos años, finalmente es real _

_Saludos, ttebane!_


End file.
